Pop-up sprinklers are well known to those skilled in the art, and they are often used to water golf courses. Some pop-up sprinklers which have found wide commercial acceptance are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,056, 3,261,553, and 3,713,584 of Hunter. These sprinklers, however, are limited in scope; they generally do not throw water more than about 60 feet in any one direction.
Pop-up sprinklers are usually permanently installed in the ground of the golf course. Because of the expense of such installation, they usually are installed at least several hundred feet apart. Thus, even when all of the pop-up sprinklers on a fairway are operating, there are usually several areas of the golf course which are not watered.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for extending the range of in-ground pop-up sprinklers so that more of the area of a golf course can be watered.
It is another object of this invention to provide more flexibility in the use of in-ground pop-up sprinklers so that additional, selected areas of the course may be watered.